SGE- IRL Version
by NerdyArtistGirl03
Summary: The School for Good and Evil... The very same book we love, but the real world has crashed down upon this beloved book and a new character could mess everything up. SGE, meet the School for Enlightened and Rebels. Thanks for the 1 000 views!
1. Chapter 1 - Sophie's Glamour

**Hi! Author here, R &R please! Let me know what you think! If you notice problems let me know! Also, SGE doesn't belong to me. Um, so if I just stop posting updates randomly for like, a week, probably means I've either, A) forgotten about this, B) Lost interest, or C) Won't work anymore**

That night, the children shook in their beds. They all dreamt of their parents taking them from their home to an all exclusive school that never let you come home, until the day came of course. But while these children dreamt of their parents ripping them out of their beds, and placing them like dolls in this school, Sophie dreamt Prom. She was wearing a poofy pink gown with loads of lace. She was, of course, prom queen. She was going out to choose her king. Here were boys who deserved her, Sophie thought. All the boys in her small town either smelled or had warts. But these boys were tan, taut, and beautiful. Each was better than the next in fact! But just as she reached the best one, the one she'd choose for her king, her alarm clock went off. "Father!" She screamed, "You set my alarm clock two hours before I usually wake up! If I don't get exactly 10:00 hours of sleep..."

"You're going to that school." He said as Sophie hung on to every word. She gasped. "Which one?" She carefully breathed. There were two schools, one for exceptional cliques, the ones at the top of the crowd, and the ones that were... Um... Not. Well actually it was smart and not smart but that was close enough. "I don't know. The School Master decides that." Sophie's father told her. She squealed and ran to the bathroom. She hadn't needed to ask. She already knew she was going to the School of the Exceptional. Now she needed to look the part.

Sure enough, the rude awakening had taken it's toll. Her waist long hair didn't have its usual shine. Sophie's lips didn't have its rose color, her skin it's glow and her jade green eyes the glimmer.!First, Sophie mixed up a face wash. It was rare purple mushrooms that smelled of rotten eggs but did wonders for your skin. Next, she smothered beet roots all over her face to get rid of any blemishes that could be coming. Beet root for blemish banishment as she liked to say. Next she rinsed. She now put a mixture of flower petals, a chicken feather, lavender, and water to make her face smell better, and there was loads more but it could fill a dozen history books and it included a vial of cow blood when it was a special day.


	2. Chapter 2-Agatha and Herself

The people of Gavaldon thought someone as beautiful as Sophie should be friends with someone equally beautiful. Instead she was friends with the labeled Rebel. But soon as she trudged up the hill she started thinking, "What if these walks are making my thighs thick? Then none of the cliques would let me in!" She checked around to check if anyone was there (so she could check out her thighs) but that was a mistake. Radley, a puny, red haired, weasel eye boy looked up at her. He ran up to her and smiled. He had buck teeth. "Where are you going?" He asked.

"To see a friend." Sophie said, smiling tightly, trying not to make a comment on how he stalked her every moment of the day.

"Why are you friends with the rebel?"

"She's not a rebel."

"She has no friends and she's queer. She's a rebel."

Sophie refrained from pointing out this made him a rebel and instead said, "She has a friend. Me."

but much to her dismay, he said, "But when her mother sends her off to the school and she gets accepted, and Belle gets accepted, you'll need a new friend. I'll be your friend."

This made Sophie mad. "I'm full on friends at the moment!" She snapped. He looked like a weasel now. He fled. Sophie immediately bit her perfect lip, that wasn't the enlightened thing to do. She should have said yes and given the idiot a day to live by for years. But she hadn't. So instead she walked up to the Rebel's house and knocked. "Go away." Said a small voice from inside the door.

"But we had such a good time yesterday! I thought we'd do it again."

"You dyed my hair orange. You always test your little brews and potions on me."

Sophie sighed. "It's called makeup darling. And we got the dye out. I'm an aspiring makeup artist." The voice from inside snorted. Sophie gasped. "Only part of that statement is true. Your aspiring alright. Or maybe just an ass." The voice said, getting louder. Sophie full out almost fainted. "Insultress!" She screamed. "Not a word!" The voice said inside. Sophie scoffed. It was bribe time. "I brought biscuits!" Sophie called. The chortle stopped. "Sugar and butter?" She asked. Sophie screamed a yes. But by doing so she felt a pang of regret. She had dry crumbly biscuits. "Oh well," Sophie thought. The voice opened the door. The person connected to the voice had pale, murky skin, cracked lips, two brown eyes, and black greasy hair that covered her head like a helmet. Her black T-shirt was covered in a dark leather jacket with a high collar. On her bottom she was sporting baggy sweats (black of course). In her hands she held a black cat named Reaper.

"You better leave him here," Sophie said. That cat scared her. But so did Agatha's, clothes. Agatha was this girl in black.

"No." Agatha said, "I'm bringing him just in case."


	3. Chapter 3-The Walk, Talk, and Dalila

**Hiya! So just a teensy thing(s) I'd like to tell you. So first of all, for the first few hours/days/weeks I will post A LOT. Especially since I can access this on my iPod. Second of all, I am on my computer. My computer is kind of glitchy right now, so I freeze a lot and my computer is having this weird spacing problem. So I already know about the double spacing. Also, I am only making the first bit of this like the actual thing. Just so you people who don't know SGE can understand it. Anyway, READ ON!**

"So how do you know how you're going to be put in the school?" Agatha asked. Sophie frowned. Did Agatha have to question everything? She had questioned her beauty (I don't understand why you need it. Sophie took this as a compliment), her mother (Sophie shot her back with, "How's your _father_?"), Honora (the idiot that Sophie's father wanted to marry. Sophie wouldn't give her blessing), and how about when-... Sophie stopped her list. Agatha was staring at her. "Oh, sorry." Sophie mumbled.

"For someone who wants to get into the School of Enlightenment, you aren't very enlightened when someone is talking." Agatha snorted. Sophie glared. "Shut up. But, anyway, to answer your question, I just know darling. Instinct. Like a chicken's instinct to hug their young."

Agatha stared. "That's an owl."

Sophie glared. "I suppose you want to get into the School of Enlightenment then?"

"No. I want to stay here." Agatha said. Then, hesitantly, "With you,"

That stopped Sophie. She smiled and tackled Agatha into a hug, but quickly pulled back remembering that she was still holding Reaper. She checked her cute white tank top and cute miniskirt for scratches. She looked at her sweet little wool cardigan. No scratch marks. Good. "Even when you are happy and want to be with your friends, you still care more about your clothes." someone snorted. Sophie looked up to see Agatha snorting.

* * *

"No!" Dalilas screeched as her mother packed her belongings. "I, am NOT going to that school!"

"Stop that screeching, you are. Besides, if you're lucky you won't go. If I'm lucky, you will," Dalilas's mother snapped. Dalilas left angry. By the end of the day, she was packed.

* * *

Sophie and Agatha were on their way back to Agatha's house. The sun was almost setting. Agatha's house was set above the graveyard. By the time Agatha got their, her mother, Callis, had made onion soup. "Bye!" Sophie called. Agatha mumbled something and closed the door. She took Reaper with her.

Sophie thought about their talk and finally let doubts follow her hopefullness. Was that a word? Agatha would know. Urgh. Agatha. Anyway, I doubt her mother would send her.

* * *

"What's that for?" Agatha asked her mother.

"Supplies for your new school. No clothes though, they have uniforms. But would you like a couple extra pillows and some underwear? I know you like your frog pair." Callis said calmly.

"Mom!" Agatha groaned. "Shhhhh! Don't talk about my underwear. Sophie could be out the door!"

"But what about the pillows?"

"They'll have those," Agatha hissed.

"You'll have fun at the Rebel school. You'll fit right in." Callis snorted. Callis looked exactly like Agatha, except older and she was wearing a long black dress with lace on the top and fabric below. Callis didn't dare wear bright clothes yet. After all, Agatha still didn't know about her father...

 **Hi again! So... Cliffhanger? Anyways, so I gonna start a poll, will Dalila be Enlightened? Or a Rebel and mess it up? I have most of the story thought out but I still need to know this! Thanks**


	4. Chapter 4 - Belle and the New Schools

**Yay! I got added to a watch thing and got a review! And it's only been up for a DAY! Hoorah! Thank you bandidaciega!**

 **Review:**

 **bandidaciega  
Really like this concept! Try to make the chapters longer, it will be even better**

 **Thanks for the info, the first few chapters were on the iPod so I couldn't tell if it was long. I'll definitely try to do that. (As I write the shortest chapter in the book and base it on it :P )**

 **Keep adding me to your thingy and reviewing it!**

 **Update with Characters:**

 **Agatha: Did you have to add the whole underwear thing in Nerd?**

 **Me: Um... No but I thought it was funny.**

 **Sophie: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! It was HILARIOUS.**

 **Agatha: For now. But I know what's gonna happen! You're gonna *NerdyArtistGirl03 covers her mouth***

 **Me: No spoilers!**

 **Agatha: Fine. But when IT happens, I am going to stick it in your guy's faces and laugh at you!**

 **Sophie: What happens to me?**

 **Agatha and Me: NO SPOILERS!**

 **Anyway, M &M doesn't belong to me and in this version Belle is Sophie's Beatrix. Oops... Spoiler.**

 **Agatha: Seriously Nerd?**

 **Me: You will be the only person I will ever accept to call me Nerd. Even if it's in my username and one of my quotes is "I'm proud to be a nerd!" but who cares...**

 **Sophie and Agatha: AHAHAHAHAAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHA**

Every four years and on the eleventh day of the eleventh month, parents send their children off to the School for Enlighted and Rebel, hoping they'd be accepted. They always only sent them for one of these two reasons:

They want to be rid of their children

They want the better for their children

Stefan, Sophie's father, made it look like it was the second one. Even though Sophie saw right through it. "He just wants to get rid of me. So he can marry the idiot, Honora." Sophie thought. She was angry. "He can marry her when I'm gone." Sophie thought.

Callis, Agatha's mother, wanted better for her daughter. But made it look like she wanted to be rid of her. Agatha simply grumbled.

There was a library in the small town of Gavaldon. Every couple years, yearbooks would appear. When the librarian was asked how he got these books, he replied with, "They appear at the doorstep."  
This however, simply made the officials think, "Then someone must put them there." Which of course lead to months of questioning everyone in the town. Sadly for the townspeople, it was simply impossible to leave. Gavaldon was in the middle of a forest, trees and thorns everywhere. No way out. So everyone had to be questioned. Depressing for the citizens, happily for the officials.

Enough of that. Now, about the yearbooks. Every time one came in, it would come with a partner. A rebel one, and an enlightened one. The one from the School of Rebel, was a brown leather bound book that was large. The one from the School of Enlightened was white (made of silk bound to cardboard) with gold embellishments on the corners. Each had a picture of a star student every year. Inside, they both had the whole school photo, Prom pictures for the School of Enlightened, Trial of Survival, and Miss/Mr Rebel/Enlighted etc. etc. All parents would clamber to see if their children had one something. Even mothers and fathers who hate their children want to know if their own are good at something. The SE (School of Enlightened) yearbook was always laced with the smell of a rose. The SR (School of Rebel) was always laced with a murky smell of who knows what. These books were how people found out about their family. Usually.

Agatha awoke the next day and put on black knee high boots with silver clasps, Sophie awoke the next day and put on pink high heels. While Agatha put on ripped jeans and a concert T-Shirt with a band name that wasn't real (or so everyone thought. Gavaldon never got concerts) and black fingerless gloves, Sophie put on a hot pink tank with a white overshirt, a pink skirt, and a tan fedora. This was Sophie's casual. Agatha's outfit was her fancy. After looking at herself in the mirror, she eventually threw away the fedora because today was the day she would see if she'd be sent to the school and she didn't want to show up to SE and have hat hair. While Sophie was worrying about hat hair, Agatha was slumping out the door because her mother had pushed her. She took out the plastic bag her mother had given her and took the M&M cookies out of it. As she chewed on it and slouched, she spotted Sophie, talking to Belle. Agatha stalked up to them and put her cookie in her bag.  
She heard Sophie's voice trying to stay nice to Belle. Belle was wearing a little pale blue dress with black boots.

"So..." Sophie said.

"Smart comment." Belle said. Sophie grunted.

"With words like that, there's no way you'll get in. Unless to the SR of course." Belle smirked. Sophie gasped. "You don't know a thing about the schools! You won't get in yourself either. I don't believe any word anyone says about you going instead of me. And we all already know I am not going to go to the SR. The whole town knows that's going to be Agatha!" Sophie hissed.

"Ooh. Finally a sentence." Belle said, unintimidated, "I better get to the line up. And we all know Agatha's just your Enlightenment Project."

It was Agatha's turn to gasp. They heard. They wandered to Agatha's bush she was hiding in. Agatha sprinted away. They didn't see because right as they neared the bush, Sophie said, "Ooh, now we're worrying about bushes that rustle. Great job Belle!"

Belle replied with "I heard something!"

"I know. It was a bush!"

"Shut up Sophie Elina Fiola!"

"Only if you shut up Belle Gertrude Huntress!"

"My middle name isn't Gertrude!"

"I suppose it's I'm Better!"

"Ooh nice comeback!"

"Shut up Belle _Gertrude_ Huntress!"

"If my middle name is Gertrude you're fat!"

"I'm not fat!"

"My middle name isn't Gertrude!"

"Is too!"

"Is not"

Then etc. etc. Agatha smirked at her easy escape. Then the Bell. The Bell meant it was time to line up. So Agatha stomped out to get to it. Just at the right timing too, because Belle and Sophie had stopped arguing and were heading to line up too.

* * *

The line up went really fast. Considering the trio consisting of Agatha, Belle and Sophie were at the end of the line, having taking so long, and soon ended up to the middle in a minute. So far no one had gotten in. Hundreds of people had already left the line slumping. When they got there, Belle had finished pruning her hair and buffing her nails. She was at the front. This was where she got embarrassed. The man at the till was about to tell her whether or not she got in when Belle said, "Where's my schedule? I want to get to my dorm in the SE ASAP!" But the man at the till said, "Sorry Belle. You're not accepted into the school." Belle gasped. Now, if you remember, Belle was wearing a pale blue dress, but it was pretty long. She stepped on the front of it and the seam at the back of it. It ripped all the way down. Agatha and Sophie laughed so hard they were crying. Belle turned pink. But soon recovered her face and held the back of it and walked carefully away. But then Sophie yelled,

"I love your froggy boxers!"

Beatrix turned sideways and was blushing madly. She mumbled something. For some reason, Agatha turned pink as well.

"Ahem."

Agatha and Sophie turned. The till man said, "Sophie and Agatha, here are your schedules. Please join the other one at the other side."

They gasped.

* * *

"I can't believe it!" Sophie said, pink with color. But then, her face drained all the color out of her face and she stopped. " **First year... of the rebels?!"** Agatha and Sophie peered at her parchment schedule.

 **Sophie of Woods Beyond**

 **Rebel, 1st Year  
** **Theft Tower 66**

 **Session Faculty**

 **1:Theft Bilious Manley  
2: Defence Lady Lesso  
3: History of Rebels August Sader  
4: Special Talents Sheeba Sheeks  
5: -Lunch-  
6: Stealth Lady Grelatt  
7: Survival Rila the Water Sprite  
(Forest Group #3)**

"But... But... But if you're in Rebel... Than I'm in..." Agatha stammered as she looked at her white silk paper schedule.

 **Agatha of Woods Beyond**

 **Enlightenment, 1st Year  
Charity Tower 51**

 **Session Faculty**

 **1: Etiquette Pollux  
2: Communication Uma  
3: History of the Enlightened August Sader  
4: Charity Prof. Clarissa Dovey  
5: -Lunch-  
6: Enlightenment Prof. Emma Anemone  
7: Survival Rila the Water Sprite  
(Forest Group #3)**

"Um..." Agatha said, trying to make light of the situation. "At least we're in the same Forest Group... Whatever that is..."

Sophie glared. She opened her mouth, but right then a black horse picked Sophie and her miniskirt up and a white horse picked Agatha and her sensible jeans up. Sophie sat like a lady and pushed her skirt down. Agatha rode her horse like cowboy without reins. The horses bucked them to the schools quickly. Never underestimate the power of a horse. Agatha and Sophie sailed over to their separate schools, with an iron wall in between.

They were both knocked out for a while, but both were awaken by a voice, but two quite different ones.

* * *

 **Cliffhanger again? I don't know. Anyway, don't forget about my poll! I tried to make this one longer too. It's on my computer. So, I'm kind of leaving SGE and going on my own path now, so... yeah. Oh... character update.**

 **Sophie: How come I get *NerdyArtist03 covers her mouth***

 **Me: I just said CLIFFHANGER! No spoilers.**

 **Agatha: Fine. But I was about to ask the same question. Different name though.**

 **Me: Shut up and deal with it.**

 **Belle: How come my dress split in the back?**

 **Me: Because it was badly sewn.**

 **Belle: I sewed it.**

 **Me: I repeat. Because it was badly sewn.**

 **Belle: I'm gonna come back you know!**

 **Me: I know. And you just gave a spoiler.**

 **Belle: TOO BAD! I was publicly humiliated!**

 **Me: In front of two people.**

 **Agatha (To Sophie): I find it funny how we are just sitting here staring at their conversation.**

 **Sophie (To Agatha): Let's go over that dance number.**

 **Agatha: Whhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhy?**

 **Also, I'm sorry 'bout all the undy jokes. Sorry! I just had to.**


	5. Chapter 5-Rm 66, More Dalila, Mistaken

**Hi! I am lol right now. The first three chapters have 400/500/600 words. My fifth one has 1 826 words! LOLOLOLOLOLOL! R &R and update with characters.**

 **Me: Remember the script. It's gonna be off the book now!**

 **Sophie: Off the book wouldn't look good on my SE schedule. Oh wait, I'm in SR! Thanks NERD.**

 **Agatha: She means not based on the books. *cough* stupid *cough cough***

 **Sophie: Are you sick?**

 **Agatha: Stupid.**

 **BTW! I am gonna close the poll... I know it has only been a day but I am impatient and I want to get this story right! So, sorry if Dalila is a dissapointment. Also, I am sorry for the references to Dork Diaries... I don't own Dork Diaries.**

Sophie awoke in her school with an awful Radley look alike in her face. He had brown hair, black eyes, and was puny. He looked like a weasel.

"Can I touch your hair?" Weasel Boy asked.

"What? No! My hair is mine and should not get tangled up with vermin like you!" Sophie cried, as she got up quickly to run to her school. At the gates, she was greeted with the bold, burnt looking words at the top of the gates.

 **THE SCHOOL FOR REBEL**

VILLAINY, STUPIDITY, AND UNCOMMITTMENT

Sophie gasped. The gates opened to reveal a black boarding school with lots of noise. It had three taller towers at the school and-

Sophie looked at the gates. Villainy? She blinked a few times. No, it said Idiocy. How'd she mix those up? She turned around. The gates in front of the school said, Trespassers Will be Killed. How pleasant.

"Pretty Girl!"

Sophie looked to the left. Weasel Boy. He was running to Sophie. Sophie ran and saw a line. She slipped in and looked behind her. No sign of Weasel Boy. Sophie looked at the line she was in. Most were wearing black, grey, puke green, or other fashion challenged clothing. The only bright ones were painful to look at. One was wearing polkadots, stripes and triangles all put together! another was wearing purple, orange, red, blue, green.

"Looks like a Christmas tree." Sophie mumbled. All these people looked like idiots. Or mean people. Sophie was allergic to mean people. But then, as Sophie looked around her, she saw she was in line with future rebels. Her eyes widened. A small man was hoisting up portraits of this year's students. He was putting Sophie's up.

"No!" Sophie screamed, and started running towards him. She ran up the ladder and grabbed the portrait as the ladder wobbled dangerously. The little man tried to grab it from her, and when he eventually succeeded, Sophie smacked him before she was brought down by some random hairy men. Sophie screamed as they handed her books and her uniforms. She carefully looked at her books:

 **From Uncommitted to Committed**

 **Survival: Volume 1-5**

 **Harmless Pranks Vs. Harmful Pranks**

 **What Makes You a Rebel: The Complete Works**

Her eyes grew wider with each and every title. She looked up and saw others stripping and putting on their uniforms. Blech. But then she saw what they looked like.

"What are they trying to look like? Slobs? I mean like, seriously!" Sophie thought. The uniforms were black sacks that went down to the floor and covered your neck and arms. Both genders were the same, except the boy's were pants. Right then, Sophie knew that this was a joke, a test, or something. I mean, she didn't belong with these people.

"Heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeelp!" Sophie shouted. How crude of her though, on her first day and people already thought she was crazy.

"What's wrong sugar pie?" said a random girl with a scar over an eye. "Lost your mommy and wanna go back home?"  
The school cackled. Sophie turned pink. "I'm not a _Rebel_!" Sophie cried, "I'm in Enlightened!"  
The school laughed more. The hairy men came back and told her, "Violation. No yelling when unneeded."

"It was needed! I'm in Enlightened!" Sophie cried. Instead of bringing Sophie to SE, they put her on a plastic board and taped her on it. Then they stuck an apple in her mouth and paraded her to her room. Ground Floor. Boys Floor, Boys Floor again, Girls Floor! They passed it. Sophie cocked her head to the side. Forty! She was in Sixty-Six. Two more floors passed. The kicked open the door to 66 and threw her in. They laughed as they left.

"I told you we'd get her."

* * *

Agatha opened her eyes. A cute girl was staring at her with big green eyes. Agatha squinted. Cute Girl was wearing a dress. Pink.

"Hello." said Cute Girl, "What's your name?" Agatha stared at her.

"Agatha." Agatha mumbled. "Yours?"

"Dalila."

"Great."

"We should get to the Enlightenment School Welcoming."

"Sure."

Then they went. When they arrived, there was five teachers staring down at their new students. Each was beautiful (or handsome) and each wore the same uniform, each with a different tweak. The woman's uniforms were white blouses, pink vests, black ties, and black skirts.

"Ugh." Agatha said, disgusted by the uniforms. The men's uniforms were white formal t-shirts, ties and grey pants. All were wearing the same except for one man, who was instead wearing a shamrock suit and tie. The man smiled at Agatha like she belonged here.

"Whoever thinks that I belong here is a crackpot..." Agatha thought.

* * *

Sophie cocked her head to the room. The room could have been a nice suit once upon a time. Had it not only had four beds and a table and- Sophie gasped.

"Where's the mirror?"

Her new roommates cackled. "There isn't one stupid." As her roommates said this, Sophie turned pink. She wasn't stupid! As she opened her mouth, she heard a wispy voice say, "Here, let me 'untie' that for you."  
Then a knife came whizzing by her head. Sophie's eyes grew wide. But the knife missed and cut the tape instead. Sophie untangled herself and got her first look at her roommates. One was a cute (fat) girl with short brown hair. In her hands were two chocolate pops.

"Hi, my names Dot, love." Cute Fat Girl said. Dot was in the middle, on the right was a menacing looking girl with a dragon tattoo on her neck. She also had short hair, but hers was black with a red streak in it. Her eyes were impossibly red and she had pale skin.

"That is Hester." Dot said pointing to Red Streak Girl. Hester glared. On the left of Dot was a pale girl with white skin and impossibly red eyes as well. Her hair was neither long nor short.

"That inviting girl over here is Anadil." Dot said pointing to the albino. Anadil spit on the floor. Sophie winced. Hester was wearing black, Dot brown, and Anadil white. Their uniforms were hanging by their heads. Beside Hester's bed was a clumsy drawing of a child depicting a mother, child, and a brown house. Above Dot's bed was a dartboard with a man's face on it. On Anadil's wrist was a white bracelet. All were glaring at Sophie, except Dot who was too busy munching on chocolate to do so.

"Welp." Dot said. "Better get changed for the welcoming."

Sophie made a face. "Welcoming?"

"Yeah! The welcoming at SE!"

Sophie felt like jumping up and down. She fluffed her hair and dress and sashayed out the door. But she didn't get far before a hairy little man smiled a devilish smile and held up the uniform.

"No, no NO!" Sophie screamed, just as the man pounced.

* * *

 **WELCOME**

 **DALILA, BEATRIX, REENA AGATHA!**

Agatha was supposed to be rooming, but she ended up with pretty much a room of her own. Beatrix, blessed with long blonde tresses and topaz eyes had took one look at Agatha and moved in with someone else. Beautiful Reena with flowing monarch butterfly hair took the labor of lugging her luggage up the stairs, only to move into the same place Beatrix had. Dalila was the only one who stayed. So Agatha told her she got half and Dalila got half. She put on the cursed uniform and atttempted putting on the 8 inch (3 inch irl) heels but threw them out the window when she toppled five times trying to get out of her dorm. It didn't help that Dalila was shouting things like, "It might help if you didn't slouch!" or "I guess _you_ might have problems with heels."  
So Agatha ended up wearing her boots instead. Dalila had no problem with the heels. Agatha glared.  
This only earned Dalila asking what was wrong. Agatha growled at that. They left to the welcoming, unbeknownst to Agatha who was just following the people and trying to hide.

* * *

 **Hi! I'm sorry I didn't post yesterday, and that this is a short chapter! I'm getting to Writer's Block, so if you have any ideas, let me know please! Thanks  
**

 **PS. I'll try to post more!**


	6. Chapter 5 & a half - Walking & Update

**Hi! I am making a super long chapter soon, so stay tuned! I don't know if this is allowed, but I'll add a bit of story into this. I don't know when it'll come out but it'll come out soon I assure you. This has been going for like, five days already! Whoop! But anyways, journey to the Theatre:**

Agatha just kept her head down as she walked through to wherever she was going. Sophie, on the other hand, was sulking about the uniform. She lived by the words, "Wear a sack, look like a sack." Well, she looked like one. Grr... Sophie's roommates had gone ahead, so Sophie was on her own. Great. Alone with all this weirdos who probably don't even know any common sense!

"ARGH!" Sophie shouted. Nobody looked at her. Idiots! Imbeciles! Aaaaaaaah...

Sophie took her hair in her hands, at least she still had her hair...

 **Review time! A big thanks to Jeffthemagicalpegacorn for following, favouriting AND reviewing! THANKS!**

 **This is really good! I do hope you continue this. :) Also, there aren't NEARLY enough stories with August as one of the main characters, so I was really excited when mine weren't the only ones anymore! :D Keep up the good work ;)**

 **Jeffthemagicalpegacorn**

* * *

 **Thanks Jeff! August hasn't come into the picture yet, but he will! You should read my excerpt for my story. August, and Dalila (In her... um never mind)will be big parts in the story... I've already given hints that 'Everything is not... what it seems!' Sorry for the reference... Once I actually get to the classes (wait... classes? AAAAAAAH Gotta do that) he'll be added in so stay tuned! Thanks for the favourites and follows!  
**

 **~NerdyArtistGirl03**


	7. Chapter 6 - Welcoming & Amnesia?

**Hi there! I was going to make an Ever After High fanfic, but doesn't have it! If you DO know where it is in the subcategories, let me know please! I looked in books.**

 **Also, I'm sorry if I got the boy words wrong! I don't pay attention to boys, so I don't pay attention to the words! Please correct me!**

 **This took a lot shorter time than I thought. Mostly cuz it was already started before I posted Chapter 5 1/2. Yay!**

Agatha had found out where they were going due to the girls squealing about it. Agatha had rolled her eyes at most of them. They arrived at the Theatre of Quiz (that's what they called it) and found that the Enlighters (Students from SE) got crystal white chairs and pillars while the Rebels (Students from SR) got black, cracked seats and broken down pillars. Kind of old fashioned. Agatha mentioned this to Dalila.

"I don't think it was like this last year, last year it was like an actual theatre (that's what I heard anyway). But this year's theme is fairytales, so I guess they decorated." Dalila answered.

" _Fairy tales_?" Agatha snorted. And they walked to some seats and they sat down beside a cute girl with short brown hair fixing her makeup. Agatha looked around for Sophie, when she spotted her she practically jumped out of her seat... Well, actually she did.

"Sophie!" Agatha shouted. Everyone turned to look at her but for once, she didn't care.

"Agatha!" Sophie cried. Now everyone shot daggers at the two, a Rebel and an Enlighter?! Impossible. But right before they hugged, they heard boots.

"Just when I was about to tell her about her boots... Boots and a _dress_? She's crazy." Sophie thought as her eyes glued to the doors. Boys crashed through the enlightened side, and the boys fumbled with their fencing swords.

"They had to learn how to use swords for this. In like, a day!" Dalila told Agatha. Sophie was amazed. Agatha chewed at her collar. The boys fought with their swords and just as they were about to take their seats...  
One more came through. He had golden locks upon his head, crystal blue eyes, perfect smooth skin, and perfect teeth when he smiled. Which he did. He smiled and whipped out his sword. He had a lion figure on his, but other than that it looked like everyone elses. He fought them all and he whipped away all their swords, the men had found their 'king'. Sophie drooled on about this man. His skin, perfect and taut. Muscles rippled. And his eyes! They didn't make boys like that in Gavaldon... His name was Tedros, Sophie overhead people call him. While Sophie thought this, Agatha almost gagged. But before she could, she heard two voices from the stage.

"I'm Pollux, Welcoming Leader." said one of two people. He looked kind of cute, it had a weak jaw, smooth skin and a sing-songy voice. So far, Agatha couldn't tell if Pollux was a boy or girl. Neither could Sophie.

"AND I'M CASTOR, WELCOMING LEADER ASSISTANT AND PUNISHER FOR ANYONE WHO BREAKS RULES OR ACTS LIKE A DONKEY." said the other one, who was male, and had a strong nose, dark brown hair and a grizzly beard.

"Thank you Castor." said Pollux. "So let me first remind you why it is you're here. All children can be smart, but all children either have an enlightened soul, or a Rebel one. All children have a soul like this, some are purer than others-"

"AND SOME ARE CRAP!" Castor barked.

"As I was saying." said Pollux, "some souls are purer, or better than others but all are either Enlightened or Rebel. If you're a Rebel you cannot be an Enlighter, and vice versa; no matter how much you're pursuaded or punished. We will try to make you pure as possible-"

"AND IF YOU FAIL, THEN SOMETHING BAD WILL HAPPEN TO YOU, AND IT INVOLVES YOU NEVER BEING SEEN AGAIN!" Castor shouted.

"One more and I spank you to our office!" Pollux shouted. Castor pouted for a minute but then sucked it up again.

"None of these students will fail, I'm sure."

"You always say that but someone always does..."

It went on like this for a while, but Agatha and Sophie tuned it out. Dalila was the only one that was listening. They did, however, hear Pollux say,

"For the School Master looked inside your hearts and saw that you had the potential to be a Pure Rebel, or Enlighter."  
However, an impish blond boy from Rebels pointed to Sophie,

"If we're so pure, than what's that?" he said.

A burly boy from Enlightened pointed to Agatha. "We have one too!"

"Ours smells like flowers!"

"Ours wears boots with her dress!"

"Ours smiles too much!"

"Ours smells bad!"

Sophie looked at Agatha aghast, while Agatha smirked at Sophie.

"Every class, we bring two Civilians here from the Woo-" Pollux started, but Castor nudged him. Pollux sucked in his face.

"I _mean_ that every class, we bring two Civilians here from Gavaldon." Pollux finished. "Let's review the rules."

"Rule thirteen. Halfway Bridge and tower roofs are forbidden to students." Pollux said, ten minutes later. "The 'Wolves' as you call the helpful men and women are guarding there to bring back any students found. The 'Fairies' as you call the small men and women who wear bright clothing will be patrolling the Bridge."

Sophie ignored all this and instead thought of Tedros again. Mmm... _what does he smell like?_ She closed her eyes. _Like fresh wood and-_  
She opened her eyes and saw a girl with long locks and topaz eyes subtley smelling Tedros' hair.  
This girl needed to be dealt with immediatly.

"Why are you looking at Beatrix?" Agatha said, "You look like you've just swallowed a piano."

"So that's Beatrix?" Sophie asked.

"Yes... Unless you have plans to kill her." Agatha snorted. Sophie pinked.

"Your first year will consist of required courses to prepare you for three major tests: the Survival Trial, Talent Show, and the Prom." Castor growled menacingly. "After the first year, you will be divided into three tracks: Leaders, Followers, and Civilians."

"For the next two years, Leaders will train to become independent and smart people and develop high skilled talents. Followers will develop skills to help others and to stand up for them and themselves. Civilians will train to survive on their own and to learn to adapt to new situations. After you graduate you will be released into the woods to find civilizations and become Leaders, Followers, or Civilians." Pollux said. "Now, as to how we determine your future tracks, we do not give 'marks' as you'd think we would, as this is a boarding school, but instead, for every test or challenge, you will be ranked within your classes so you and your teachers know exactly where you stand. There are 120 students in each school and we have divided you into six groups of 20 for your classes. After each challenge you wiill be ranked from 1 to 20. If you are ranked in the top five consistantly, then you will be, naturally, a leader. If you are in between 6 and 12, you will be a follower. 13 and below, Civilian. I must add that anyone who recieves three 20s in a row will be failed immediatly, no matter where you are on the scoreboards at that moment. I am confident that this won't happen."

The Nevers shot Sophie a look. Sophie glared back and criss crossed her knees.

"After this Assembly, we will burn tattoos into each and everyone of you. It will be above your heart and in the shape of a swan, no matter which school you are in. Attempt to remove this from yourself will likely result in injury or embarrasment, depending on who finds you, so please refrain. The swans will also be on your clothes so do not pick them off either." Pollux continued.

"Why is the Theater in Enlightened?" Dot hollered in between mouthfuls of chocolate.

"Whoever wins the Talent Show gets the Theater in their school." Pollux explained. Then, Reena raised her hand.

"Are Groom Rooms open?" she asked. Suddenly, all the Enlighters looked awake.

"Is it true only certain people can use them?" Millicent asked.

"Yes yes yes. I was planning on discussing Groom Rooms next session but..." Pollux sighed, "Groom Rooms in the Enlightened Towers are only awarded to the top half of their classes on any given day. Ranking will be posted on the Groom Room doors and throughout the caslte. Please don't abuse Albemarle (the kind old man with spectacles) if he's behind. Now as to curfew rules-"

 _What are Groom Rooms?_ Sophie asked Agatha. _Where my class primp, preen and get their hair done_. Agatha snorted back.

"Do WE have Groom Rooms?" Sophie asked.

"Rebels have Doom Rooms dear." Pollux said, glaring.

"Where we get our hair done?"

"Where you're punished."

Sophie sat again while Agatha snorted at her.

"How do you become Class Captain?" Hester asked, just as Pollux was about to tell them about their curfew. Pollux sighed and shot a glare at her.

"After the Trial and if you are the top ranked you become Class Captain and get special privileges and bla bla bla and Captains usually fair best. _ANY MORE QUESTIONS?_ " Pollux roared. No one said anything. Sophie knew she could become Class Captain if she was in Enlightened. She glared at Beatrix.

Someone poked Agatha. Agatha woke from her rest and looked up.

"Psst. You!" the cute brown haired girl said. "Hi! You missed the assembly!"

"Oh." said Agatha. Not amused was practically written across her forehead.

"Well... Um... What's your name?"

"Agatha. Yours?"

"Kiko."

"Ah."

Sophie stared. Sophie looked away though as Tedros left the room. _He's MINE._

* * *

Agatha and Sophie stood. As they left towards their seperate schools Agatha knew something was happening. She didn't know what. Dalila and her walked together to their room. While Agatha thought of Sophie, Dalila thought of what she could do to get Agatha to open up. She knew she couldn't prank her, if she put Agatha's hands in warm water Agatha would kill her, not open up. She couldn't bake for her, there was no oven to use and Dalila never could bake anyways. A gift? Like what? See? She needed Agatha to open up.

* * *

Agatha pressed her face in her pillow and thought about something. She could remember the day before she got in, and the day before that, but couldn't remember anything else. She grabbed a piece of paper and wrote what she knew.

 _Sophie and I are friends. How?_

 _Sophie is beautiful. I am not. Why?_

 _I look a lot like my mom. Wait. What about my dad?_

 _I have a cat named Reaper._

 _My Mom's name is Callis._

 _I am in a boarding school right now._

 _My last name is... I don't know my last name!_

 _I don't have a middle name. I don't think._

 _Sophie is my only friend. I think._

 _People don't like me._

 _I'm guessing Reaper beheads birds. I looked through my old dress and found a couple dead beheaded birds._

 _Um... When's my birthday?_

 _Well, I know all my common sense._

 _Sophie once told me I was quick-witted._

 _And... that's it. Why?_

Agatha marveled at how little she knew about herself. So did Sophie in towers far apart.

* * *

Sophie thought the same things Agatha did. But she knew a bit more.

 _My name is Sophie._

 _I'm beautiful._

 _I'm friends with Agatha. Even though she looks... um... interesting._

 _I don't know my middle or last name._

 _My dad's name is Stefan._

 _My mother died when I was young. I don't know her name because dad never talks about her._

 _Dad is in love with the idiot Honora._

 _I don't like Reaper (Agatha's cat)_

 _I am smart. Well, Agatha said that but I'm not sure if she was joking._

 _I don't know my birthday._

 _I don't remember any gifts._

 _I know that Tedros is my Prince._

"That's it?" Sophie said. "Well, I vagely remember Agatha giving me a dead... um... I don't know!"

"SHUSH!" Hester shouted to her. Sophie did the snooty act and glared at her.

* * *

Even as Sophie and Agatha were split apart, towers across a bay... wait. "What about the horses?" Agatha asked herself. She looked out the window. No iron walls. They've dissappeared. Almost like magic.

But even as Sophie and Agatha were split apart, two towers, across a bay, they thought the same things. "Why do I hardly know anything about myself?"

* * *

 **Ooooooh! Cliiiiiiffffhaaaaaaaaaaaannnnnnngerrrrrrrrrr! Hahahahahahaahahhhahahhaahahahahahahaha.  
**

 **Sophie: You wiped our memories.**

 **Agatha: No. I still remember. By the way, dead frog.**

 **Sophie: Oh, never mind. I remember.**

 **NerdyArtist: Shush! remember your act.**

 **Sophie and Agatha: Ok...**

 **Agatha: I think it should be Agatha and Sophie when we talk about the same stuff.**

 **Sophie: Rock paper scissors?**

 **Agatha: Rock paper scissors.**

 **A &S or S&A: Rock paper scissors. Rock paper scissors. Rock papers scissors.**

 **Agatha: HA! Rock crushes Scissors!**

 **Sophie: I did paper!**

 **Agatha: I win, I win, I win!**

 **Sophie: DID NOT!**

 **Belle: I vote Agatha.**

 **Sophie: BELLE**

 **Belle: I've decided I choose anyone over you Sophie.**

 **Sophie: *glares***

 **NerdyArtist: Alright. The Jury has decided. It'll be Agatha and Sophie.**

 **Sophie: But I vote Sophie!**

 **NerdyArtist: I vote Agatha.**

 **Agatha: So do I!**

 **Sophie: Double teaming alert!**

 **NerdyArtist: Too Bad. I'm ending this chapter!**

 **Agatha and Sophie: STOP WITH THE REFERENCES!**


	8. Chapter 7-Breakfast

Agatha woke up the next day to screaming girls and Dalila quietly cursing them.

"The kind of asses they are thinking that they can just run around waking people up at 4am..." and so on so on. Agatha got up and opened the closet and silently put on hers. Dalila finally noticed Agatha was up and pinked. She did an apologetic laugh and said a good morning. Agatha buttoned up her shirt. And kept on her boots.

"I was about to say you should put on your heels but you threw them out the window." Dalila laughed.

"Mmhmm." Agatha mumbled. She opened the door and walked out. Dalila cursed herself. "You could have just said 'Hi! How are you? It's a nice day out! We should hang out together sometime!'" Dalila said to herself. Then she walked out.

Breakfast. Agatha went to the cafeteria and got pizza. "They must be good if they serve pizza on normal days..." Agatha mumbled as she went to sit at the garbage seat by herself. She was used to it. And she didn't know why people didn't like it. I mean, you don't have to get up to throw stuff away! Kiko walked past her.

"Hey. You don't have to sit at the garbage seat you know. You can sit with me." Kiko told her.

"I actually generally like the this seat." Agatha said.

"Oh. Well. Can I join you?"

"Sure."

So they munched on their pizzas. Kiko had pepperoni, Agatha had cheese.

"Hi roomy!" Dalila said. Agatha sighed. More people.

"Don't call me that." Agatha said.

"Right... Sorry. Hi." Dalila said, wanting to stick her foot in her mouth. She sat beside Agatha. She had bacon pizza.

"So..." Dalila said, "Isn't it great they serve pizza at _breakfast_?"

"Yeah!" Kiko said.

"I wonder what they serve at lunch..." Agatha wondered aloud. Dalila and Kiko nodded.

"And at dinner? It'll be like Thanksgiving!" Kiko said with glee. The three laughed, well, Agatha snorted.

"Oh no!" Dalila said, checking her watch, "We gotta get to class!"

The trio dumped their crusts and ran to class. Dalila went off to Charity, while Kiko and Agatha went off to Etiquette. By... Pollux. Great. They took their seats and sat.

"How do you make it look like you're a strong person mentally?" Pollux asked. Naturally, Beatrix, Kiko, Millicent and many more put up their hands.

"Um... Beatrix!" Pollux said. Beatrix stood with perfect posture and pursed her lips.

"By not doing what Agatha's doing." Beatrix said with sweet and sappy voice. The class turned to Agatha who was slouching and playing with her fingers. The class laughed.

"Good answer, but next time, answer it straight forward." Pollux said.

"How else?" he asked. As people put up their hands, Pollux looked around. Everyone had their hands up... except for Agatha.

"Agatha!" Pollux called. She looked up abruptly.

"Oh... um. Standing straight?" Agatha asked.

"No!"

"Not stumbling when you speak?"

"Yes, but is that a question or an answer?"

"Answer?"

"ANSWER ME!"

"Answer."

"What's the answer?"

"Not stumbling when you speak."

"Correct!" Pollux said and sat in his chair, relieved. Agatha was at the moment, jealous of the boys. while they were in Etiquette, the boys were in Advanced School. Ugh. The class went on like this for a while. Pollux ranked Beatrix (naturally) first, Agatha (surprisingly) second, Millicent third, Reena fourth, and Kiko fifth. Of course there were fifteen more but we needn't speak of them.

Communication with Uma was depressing.

"When communicating, hold eye contact, don't break it." Uma said, smiling, "stay on your subject. You will practice speaking. I will pair you up. Giselle and Reena. Ava and Millicent. Beatrix and Agatha. Dalila and Kiko.-"

Uma went on but Agatha was no longer interested. _Beatrix._ Agatha walked to Beatrix and whispered to Dalila and Kiko,

"Build my grave."

This made them laugh.

* * *

"Hello." Beatrix said, staring at Agatha.

"Um. Hi." Agatha mumbled. And this is how their communication class went:

 _Beatrix: How're you?_

 _Agatha: Fine._

 _B: Mmhmm._

 _A: So... You like this school?  
_

 _B: Sure._

 _A: Great._

 _B: When was the last time you washed your hair?_

 _A: *glare*_

 _B: Just asking._

 _A: *Still Glaring*_

 _B: *Getting Uncomfortable* Um..._

 _A: *STILL Glaring*_

 _B: Uh... You know, I think I just saw something in that um... bush over there... Cover for me if Uma comes..._

 _A: Sure. *glares*_

 _Uma: Hello, where's your partner, Beatrix?_

 _A: Peeing in the bushes._

 _B: Am NOT!_

 _Uma: Agatha, don't lie._

 _A: She told me to cover for her._

 _Uma: Beatrix!_

 _B: *pouting* but she was glaring at me..._

 _Uma: Agatha!_

 _A: She asked about my hair._

 _Uma: That doesn't sound bad._

 _A: She asked the last time I washed it._

 _Uma: Ah._

Then, Uma dismissed the two of them and off they went. This is how Dalila and Kiko's went:

 _Dalila: Hi!_

 _Kiko: Hi!_

 _D: Don't you love these uniforms?  
_

 _K: Yeah! They are so chic... and they're even comfortable!_

 _D: I know right, but these heels... So tall._

 _K: So tall._

 _D: Yeah._

 _K: So I wonder what we're having for lunch!_

 _D: Me too! But isn't it cool how this class is outside?_

 _K: Totally!_

 _Uma: Hello girls._

 _D and K: Hi!_

 _Uma: I see you two are getting along nicely._

 _K and D: Yes!_

Naturally, Kiko and Dalila placed 1st, and much to Beatrix's dismay, she and Agatha got 16th. Agatha just grumped about like she usually does when she's not with Kiko and Dalila.

"What's next?" Agatha asked.

"History of Enlightenment, August Sader." Dalila said automatically. Kiko and Agatha stared.

"Um... I like memorizing things?" Dalila said/asked awkwardly. Kiko and Agatha shrugged it off and linked arms with her. Off they went to class.


	9. Chapter 8-Magic and Survival

**Hi! Sorry I haven't uploaded in a while. The computer has been having problems... disconnected mouse, no battery, frozen, and people using it. (That aren't me). So anyways, enjoy this!**

After Agatha and her pals had survived classes, they were finally off to history.

"He's blind." Kiko whispered to them as they arrived.

"That's not very nice." Dalila said.

"No, loss of sight dummy!"

Agatha took her seat in the classroom. Indeed he was blind. He gripped his table like it was his life.

"Role call. Beatrix?" Prof. Sader called.

"Here." Beatrix said, with a kinder smile.

"Louder please." Sader said.

"I'm HERE!" Beatrix snapped.

"Thank you Beatrix. Giselle?"

"Here Professer Sader!"

"Louder please."

"I'm here!" Giselle yelled.

"You sure he's not deaf?" Agatha whispered to Kiko. Kiko and Dalila giggled. After what seemed like forever, Sader finally started class. But Agatha noticed that he sure made a lot of bumps in his speech. When he called on Agatha, he smiled and almost called her something that started with 're'. But then he shook his head and called her Agatha and dropped his smile. Now, halfway through in the class, no one was looking at him. They were either whispering, passing notes, or writing notes. Agatha was the only one paying attention. She was the only one that saw Sader's eyes start to light up every now and then. And she swore that every once in a while, a wrinkle would appear. But then, *blink blink*, gone. Agatha assumed it was a trick of light. But fifteen minutes later Sader let out a painful screech and held his head. But then he looked up and ran out, eyes blinking and wide.

"Bathroom maybe?" Kiko asked. Then the class went back to normal. But Agatha was still looking at Sader. So she was the only one that saw Sader being brought up to the heavens, only the tips of his toes on the ground. Out of his mouth and eyes were coming a meager light, and every now and then, it looked as if he was aging more and more, bit by bit. Each feature of his face, changing like sand. Grain by grain. For some reason, this grain by grain process seemed faintly familiar to Agatha.

* * *

Sophie awoke by a jolt.

"YOU THERE!" a lady shouted, pointing at Sophie. She had dark skin and small boils on her cheeks. She was wearing a dusty red suit with a skirt. Everyone in class looked afraid of her.

"Um... m-me?" Sophie stuttered.

"YES YOU!"

"Um. Yes?"

"YOU WERE SLEEPING IN CLASS!"

"Oh... Sorry about that." Sophie said.

"CAN YOU EVEN TELL ME MY NAME?"

"Um. No?"

"IS THAT A QUESTION OR ANSWER?"

"Answer?"

"WRONG!"

"What?"

"YOU ANSWERED MY QUESTION WITH AN QUESTION!"

"Oh. Sorry."

"REBELS DON'T SAY SORRY!"

"Right."

"DO YOU HAVE A TALENT?"

"Um. N-um. No." Sophie said. The class snickered.

"STOP SAYING 'UM' AND START CALLING ME SHEEBA! YOU LISTEN TO SHEEBA AND YOU'LL BE NUMBER ONE!"

"Right. Uh, Sheeba."

"THANK YOU!" Sheeba shouted. And so, the talents began. A girl with wispy platinum white hair named Mona applied her makeup in less than 5 seconds, a girl with a stitch over her eye named Arachne (she must have had bad parents) ripped off her stitches (which only earned her a 20. As in last), Hort (weasel-boy) tore off his shirt and showed off his muscles... Which would've been fine except he didn't have any. Sheeba moaned at all of this. But the woeful displays continued. Hester, Sophie's roommate, smirked at Sophie. She picked up a knife, which was in her boot. She aimed. Sophie turned white. Hester threw it at them all, with the knife barely missing the students ears, before ricocheting off the wall and past the next row of students before Hester caught it again by the blade. The blade was right between two fingers, with the sharp part up and down. Sophie gaped.

"Unless your talent is being a fish, Sophie, it's your turn." Sheeba smirked. The class immediately started gossiping. Sophie, blushing, walked up to the mini stage. As she took the floor, her mind swirled. Rebel talents? I don't know any! But just as Sophie fell into dispair, she suddenly remembered what made a girl Enlightened. Being smart.

"As you imbeciles already know, my name is Sophie." Sophie declared. She's learned the word imbecile from Agatha, "My talent is simply what makes me me and what isn't you."

"IF WE'RE SO DUMB! THEN WHAT ARE YOU?" Mona asked.

"Not you." Sophie smiled. She was glad she'd listened to Agatha.

"YOU SUCK!" Arachne yelled.

"And you spit. However, in your case it's pop." Sophie replied. She made a mental note to thank Agatha. It went on like this for a while, Sophie smart-mouthing everyone and everyone insulting her with admiration. It did however, until Sheeba yelled, "Class Over!"

Then, Sheeba handed her a one. As in first. Sophie gaped. Sheeba glared and Sophie stopped. Sophie looked at her teacher's desk and saw an apple. Kind of like the one that was in her mouth until... Her room. Sophie shuddered at the memory.

* * *

Agatha was still thinking of what she'd seen. It was simply impossible! Almost as impossible as how everyone here seemed familiar.

Ranks were given, and classes passed. Finally, it was Survival. Agatha walked into the training grounds and was soon joined by Sophie.

"Your day wasn't any better than mine was it." Agatha guessed, looking at Sophie's face. She looked traumatized. Sophie shook her head. They both shared events of the day but Agatha left out Sader. Something told her not to. They could've talked forever, if not for a short teacher with a white beard and white hair covered by an orange hat. He flicked them both and frowned, but it seemed more like he was trying not to smile.

"This isn't chit chat class you know." Yuba said. The duo nodded quietly and Yuba smiled.

"Good." he said. And off to class they went.

* * *

 **Hi. I'm SO sorry I haven't updated lately. Too busy and I hate updating on my iPod. Sorry! I will try to update more but the computer is almost NEVER free and it's super slow now. And my computer is just crappy. Sorry! Ok. Chapter done and now to brush up on Surviving Fairytales and daydreaming about ideas :)**


	10. Chapter 9

**OMG, I am totally freaking out. I just cracked my iPod! I have to tell mom still... Anyways, I am also feeling down we had a garage sale and I made... 6.00. Yup.**

 **Agatha: Wow. You suck**

 **Sophie: That's putting it mildly. Your bro made 30.00 in about 10 minutes.**

 **Nerdy: Thanks...**

 **Agatha and Sophie: Your welcome!**

Agatha and Sophie followed Yuba into a deep forest.

"We need to get home!" Agatha whispered to Sophie, but she ignored her, naturally.

"Today, we will be learning how to tell an Enlighter from a Rebel." Yuba declared.

"But, how?" many students asked.

"DISGUISES!" Yuba shouted, "But first! You must learn the rules."

The students, though confused, nodded like bobbleheads. Yuba brushed away ferns and vines to reveal a sign that read:

 **The Rebels _steal._ The Enlightened _trade._**

 **The Rebels _punish._ The Enlightened forgive  
**

 **The Rebels _hurt._ The Enlightened _help._**

 **The Rebel _hate_. The Enlightened _love._  
**

 **Respectably, the Enlightened are naturally Enlightened and  
**

 **the Rebels are more likely to lead things like a**

 **Rebellion.**

"As long as you obey the rules for your side, you have the best chance of surviving. These rules should be easy to follow, you have been chosen because you show them at the highest level!" Yuba said.

Sophie thought her head would explode. _Help? Love?_ That was her life! Her purpose in life!

"I've never done any of those Rebel rules! If only they knew ME! Why?!" Sophie mourned to Tedros. Beatrix turned.

"Rebels shouldn't talk to Enlighters." Beatrix said.

"Enlighters shouldn't call Rebels Enlighters!" Sophie shot back.

"You have to prove they switched you with that dumbass Agatha." Tedros whispered once Beatrix had marched off to talk to Giselle, "You're a princess, but it seems like I'm the only one that can tell. I'll go to Professer Dovey myself if I have to."

"You'd do that for me?" Sophie said, smile growing. Tedros just looked into her deep emerald green eyes and smiled, his lips so close they almost touched.

Then, Yuba chose Beatrix, Hort, and Dot.

"Appearances are deceiving. Learn to look past appearances and look at their ACTIONS!" Yuba said, as he took Beatrix and Hort into a dark part of the forest. They came out as threatening bears. Beatrix started growling and prancing like a deer, and Hort soon copied her every move.

"Use the rules! Which one started it Dot?" Yuba asked.

"Oh!" Dot said, "Can we start again?"

"Not bad. Worst!" Yuba sighed. "Next."

The sad displays continued.

"Who'd like to be disguised for Tedros?" he asked. All the Enlightergirls raised their hands.

"Mmm... You," Yuba said, pointing to Sophie, "And you." he said to Agatha. Tedros smirked. _Hort could get this one right._

Yuba took them into the forest and disguised them.

"These disguises are freaky good." Agatha said as Yuba turned them into goblins with a WHOLE lot of makeup, and in only 1 minute. Agatha slumped back out into the meadow while Sophie pranced out like it was her wedding day.

"Ready? Go!" Yuba said as Tedros whipped off his blindfold. Sophie smiled a kinder smile and Agatha slumped and gave up. Kiko and Dalila smirked. It was all too obvious, Agatha was slumping and rolling her eyes.

"Seems too obvious." Tedros said. Agatha did a huge eyeroll and Kiko and Dalila smiled. _He could get this one right._

But instead, he walked to Agatha and said, "This one's Sophie, the princess." Sophie gasped in disgust, she stopped smiling and batting her eyes at him.

Agatha smirked bigger and Sophie felt like a kettle getting hotter, and hotter and hotter until...

"YOU RUIN EVERYTHING!" Sophie screeched as she tackled Agatha, but to everyone else it sounded like, "GOBBO OOMIE HOOWAH!" but Agatha understood fine.

"See! You're 'prince' is SO stupid he can't even tell us apart! He's an IDIOT!" Agatha screeched back.

"You tricked him! AND DON'T TALK TO MY FUTURE-"

Tedros punched her, "Leave Sophie alone!"

Sophie just gaped, "Tedros?"

But Tedros just heard, "Guhuwa?"

So he stomped her on the foot and walked to Agatha. "I can't believe that you wer-"

Agatha kneed him in the stomach.

"Now I'm confused." Tedros wheezed. He looked up to see Agatha and Sophie punching eachother back and forth, and a torrent of goblin growls. Agatha and Sophie were confused at why no one could understand them, and the others were fascinated on how the two of them had a secret language.

"I'LL NEVER GO HOME WITH YOU!" Sophie screamed.

"Oooh! Tedros you're hot! So am I! MARRY ME!" Agatha hissed.

"At least I WILL get married you toad!"

The fight climaxed, and the class made bets on who was going to win.

"GO ROT!" Sophie yelled.

"Oooh! NICE COMEBACK!" Agatha said, faking being a phony.

"SHUDDUP!"

"No!"

"TOO BAD!"

"I DON'T CARE!" Agatha shouted back. Tedros finally decided it was enough and walked between them to punch them-

Sophie and Agatha punched him instead and sent him flying into a pile of boar dung. Yuba tore off their disguises and immediately threw them in a cage that went higher, and higher, and higher... And stopped 350 feet off the ground. Sophie and Agatha banged on the glass but stopped when Yuba said, "I wouldn't do that if I were you, if it breaks you'll both fall."

Then they both stopped. They watched as a million girls ran to Tedros to get him out of the dung. They watched as girls frantically tried to grab his shirt. They watched as Tedros slapped Beatrix and made other girls gasp. They watched as Yuba grabbed him while holding his nose to take him to the showers. Sophie watched as Tedros went upstairs in the glassy building of the School for Enlightened. Agatha watched as Sophie complained about how the boys showers didn't have windows so she couldn't watch him. Agatha shot back with, "There's probably a reason."

Yuba finally came back at midnight and took them down.

"You'll go back in there if you disobey the rules again." Yuba said. The girls nodded helplessly.

"Ready to go home?" Agatha asked. Sophie looked at her with wide eyes, and Agatha knew that the answer was yes.


	11. Chapter 10

Hi! So, I am trying a new thing... Copying and pasting! I am writing this in notes, than pasting it in messages to get rid of the font, then here! Coolio right?

Anyways, I am super sorry I havent updated in forever, been so busy! I will post more I promise...

So today I had a Studio Ghibli day! I watched My Neighbour Totoro (shorter than I thought it'd be, but adorable!), and Spirited Away, which was CREEPY in my opinion... Anyways, chapter!

LINE BREAK BECAUSE I NO LONGER HAVE THE SPECIAL THINGS ON THE WEBSITE (Sadface!)

"Now that. Is what I call a long way up." Sophie said, looking up the School Master's tower, it was at LEAST 20 stories high. Why'd he need a TOWER anyways? What happened to offices?

"Uh-huh." Agatha said, eyes wide.

"Uh, how about we just, skip this one? I'm wearing a DRESS right now..." Sophie said, meaning it. Agatha rolled her eyes.

"Come on. We'll climb."

"Up THERE?! In my DRESS?! What if Tedros comes? And what if we're caught?" Sophie exclaimed.

"Mmm... Yes. I don't care. I don't care, too bad, and then we'll deal with it." Agatha smirked as she reached for the first brick. She heard Sophie groaning and complaining in the background, but she tuned out. Agatha was up five blocks higher than Sophie when Sophie yelled, "I CAN SEE YOUR UNDERWEAR FROM HERE I KNEW THIS WAS A BAD IDEA!"

Even that was enough to make Agatha blush.

"Must not look down..." Agatha thought over and over...

She looked down. Agatha held in a scream while Sophie stared back at her. After a half hour later, Agatha heard Sophie screech, "This climbing broke my slipper!"

Agatha cringed and said, "It's just a shoe."

"It was one of a kind..." Sophie sniffed as they continued climbing. They finally reached the top when they heard voices, Agatha took a quick look down and saw it. 'Fairies'. They pointed and screamed as they brought out grappling hooks. The girls gasped as the hooks narrowly missed their heads. The fairies were gaining on them! Just as the fairies reached the girls, Agatha smacked both of them and they fell, but caught themselves. They looked up and saw no girls, just a piece of a broken shoe.

LINEBREAK

Agatha and Sophie tumbled into the window and into the School Master's tower.

"Where is he?!" Agatha shouted.

"Shut up." Sophie snapped. Agatha smirked at her. Sophie glared, but her gaze drifted to a pen on a table. Drawn to it, she walked to it in a trance... Agatha watched in confusion. What's with the random pen? But as Agatha's eyesight went clearer, it almost looked like the pen was... Breathing? Or almost moving...

"Impossible." Agatha thought, shaking he thought away.

But Agatha took a glance back at the old timey pen to see Sophie, finger drawing closer to it... Sharp nib about to touch merciless steel... Agatha tackled her and pushed her away.

"You were about to touch it!" Agatha hissed.

"What?" Sophie asked, oblivious.

"The pen!" Agatha shouted. Sophie looked at the pen.

"Looks old." Sophie said in disgust.

"Indeed." said a voice, joining in on their conversation. The girls turned to see a man in a white mask and a blue cloak speaking to them. The girls just gaped.

"Since this is this world, Storian can't do anything. Oh, and last time I sent you home with a riddle, this time I'll send a warning." he said.

"What? Last time? What las-"

"Agatha, stop. Your warning is this:

If you don't recover your memories after the Trial, you must start again." he said, and pushed them out the window they had recently climbed. The girls screamed, wondering what he meant, and fearing for their lives.

LINE BREAK AND SUSPENSFUL MUSIC... ALSO AD BREAK BECAUSE I AM A BUTT

The two girls screamed, but were caught by something... A strange substance, but their eyes were to blurry to figure out what it was. Then, everything went, black.

"What happened?" Agatha asked groggily.

"I don't know, but Clarissa Dovey returned you here saying you hit your head." said a voice. Agatha looked up and saw Dalila.

"So then you know what happened." Agatha said, annoyed.

"Oh... Yeah." Dalila said sheepish, "Class starts soon! This class is with Kiko too! Come on!"

Agatha sighed and went ahead. Turns out she's missed some classes; Agatha was sitting in her History of Enlighteners chair. Since Sader was in Rebels today, Agatha got to sit down and watch 12 previous Enlighters attempt to share their experiences, except that the each wanted to tell it a different way, so really, it was just watching a bunch of ladies butt each other on stage.

"How can THOSE be Enlighters?" Agatha heard Beatrix snort.

"It's what happens after you're married." Reena sighed.

"My mother can't fit any of her old clothes." Millicent moaned, Agatha rolling her eyes behind her thinking, "People grow, stupid."

"Mine eats cheese." Giselle said, as if that were bad. Beatrix looked faint. Agatha snickered, but her mind soon turned to what the School Master said. Last time? How'd he know about her mysterious amnesia? And start again? Start what again? Agatha just couldn't connect the dots. Her thoughts swam higher and higher, more and more, faster and faster...

BRRRRRRRRING!

Agatha rejoined Earth with a jolt. A jolt that reminded her of what she saw in Sader's last class. More questions.

"Come on let's go!" Kiko laughed, grabbing Agatha's arm, Dalila's already attached.

LINEBREAK

Sophie was in History of Rebels but Professer Sader was so boring! Sophie tuned out and thought about how she could make her lemonwood and beet root creams... Maybe there's some in the forest... Gah! It was hard to concentrate with a man blabbing on and on in he background.

"Mmm... Lemonwood can easily be replaced by something like... Avocado or something like that... Maybe they have avocados here..." Sophie thought, and her mind suddenly drifted to her and Agatha's last few days at Gavaldon...

PRETEND THIS IS IN ITALIC!

Sophie was packing for her trip. Her dad had said no, but Sophie thought she could change his mind.

"Sophie!" a voice called. It was Agatha. Sophie had told Agatha to come to her house, as Sophie would be packing. Agatha knew that packing could take days, so, naturally, she came. Sophie turned and saw Agatha. Her jet black (greasy) helmet of hair. Her t-shirt, jeans and leather jacket. Sophie eyed her up and down. Agatha knew what she would say so she spoke first.

"Are we going to go on a walk?"

"If I can pack my cucumbers then sure." Sophie said, ignoring Agatha's bug eyes rolling her eyes at her. They left the house.

Sophie sat on a log packing cucumbers in a silk bag, Agatha sat on the ground flicking grass into the lake, it was called the 'Great Gavaldon Lake' but to Sophie and Agatha, it looked more like a puddle.

That day, Agatha had made Sophie doubt herself, and her positions in the school. As did she do the next day too. Sophie had always secretly known that Agatha was better than her in many ways, she was smarter, kinder (well, she could be), an animal person, and so much more. Sophie would never admit it though.

LINEBREAK, BACK TO SOPHIE

Sophie sighed as she doodled on her paper.

"That's interesting."

Sophie looked up suddenly and jumped. It was Professor Sader.

"Oh. Uh..." Sophie stuttered... Looking for an excuse.

"Oh, it's fine. You might want to look down though." he said. Sophie quickly looked down, had she spilt something? Peed? Drooled? But then her eyes landed on her doodle. A picture. Sophie and Agatha, fingers in the air, magic coming from their tips.

"Magic." Sophie said. Sophie looked over and saw Hester glaring at her.

"Not possible. Magic's not real." Sophie thought, getting up to leave.


	12. Chapter 11- Fighting

**Hi! Short chapter, I have to update all my other stories to say this: Today is the 12th of July, and I won't be updating (probably) until the 22nd because I'm going on a trip. (trip=family time)**

 **Sorry! See you then.**

"So then I looked down at myself, and I was like, what! Did I drool or something? No. Turns out I was just doodling MAGIC Aggie. MAGIC! How stupid is that? Magic doesn't even exist!" Sophie complained, "So now boring old Sader probably thinks I'm a slacker!"

Agatha listened and said, "We're freaking out about a doodle?"

"Yes! I'm in the middle of a CRISIS!" Sophie moaned, reaching for Agatha's turkey sandwich. Agatha swatted her hand away.

"A crisis, is an earthquake. A crisis, is pain. A crisis, is death. This is a doodle. This, is not a crisis." Agatha said calmly, taking a bite out of her sandwich while Sophie groaned. She got pigs feet.

"Well if you don't believe that it's a crisis, than I know someone who will!" Sophie shouted getting up. She flounced over to Tedros immediately. Agatha groaned and moved as far across the cafeteria as possible... Her usual seat.

"What was that all about?" Dalila asked, spooning pudding into her mouth.

"Yeah? And why haven't you been sitting with us?" Kiko complained.

"Sophie thinks she's in a crisis, even though her crisis is about as crisis it would be if you had no clean socks. And Kiko, because." Agatha answered, taking a bite of her sandwich, "Also, she's about to embarrass herself in front of Tedros."

The girls looked at each other and snickered. This they had to see. Dalila and Kiko got up to leave, and not wanting to sit by herself, Agatha followed, taking her (unfortunately) vanilla pudding with her. They got there just in time to see Sophie greet Tedros with, "Hello handsome."

The Enlighters watched, but made no moves to stop her.

"Want some of my... Feet?" Sophie asked snidely, handing out her pail. Tedros looked like he was about to puke.

"Uh..." Tedros answered,turning green.

"No room for Rebels." Beatrix said, trying to sit on Sophie's seat, "Scooch."

Sophie gasped and didn't. Beatrix pushed her of the chair and sat. Tedros was confused, but also thoroughly amused as well. All the other Enlighter Girls sat with Tedros, and Sophie marched away angrily.

"DID YOU SEE THAT AGGIE!" Sophie yelled, but calmed when she saw Kiko and Dalila flanking her, "Who are these... Imbeciles?!"

"Excuse me?" Dalila and Kiko said, annoyed, "We're actually friends with Agatha. Just so you know."

Sophie laughed.

"Agatha? Having a friend other than ME? You two are too funny."

"Actually they're correct." Agatha sneered. Sophie glared and smoothed her hair.

"I doubt that." Sophie said, turning away, "Who could ever be friends with you Aggie? Other than a pure hearted Enlighter like me."

"Except you're in Rebel." Dalila glared. That turned Sophie on. She stopped, turned and punched her in the eye.

"Ah! That hurt..." Dalila gasped, rubbing her eye. Sophie took the chance to kick her shin, only to be pinned down by Agatha and Kiko. Dalila was rolling on the floor now, thoroughly hurt.

"I'll get the nurse." Kiko said, fleeing. Since Kiko had been pinning down Sophie's left arm. Sophie punched Agatha with it and glared. Agatha rubbed her arm but punched Sophie in the gut. Suddenly Beatrix, from Tedros' table was interested. She walked over to Sophie and pushed her to the side. Sophie growled and pulled at Beatrix's hair. Suddenly all Enlighter Girls were interested, and started pulling, punching and kicking. Five minutes later,

"Oh. My. God." Kiko gasped, nurse in tow. They both had equally surprised faces.

"I better get extra pay for this." said the nurse, looking at all the black eyes, girls rolling on the floor in pain. Giselle decided this was a good time to throw pudding at Sophie. Sophie gasped and all the girls went back into fighting, a food fight that is. Sophie shouted, "EAT THIS!" and threw a pudding. Things landed here and there, and then Sophie, aiming at Beatrix, threw a spoon, but Beatrix blocked it and the spoon careened off her arm and it hit the nurse, just as the headmistresses walked in.

"She started t!" Beatrix shouted, pointing at Sophie. But Sophie said the same thing to Agatha.

"You! To your room!" Lady Lesso shouted. The girls paled.

"And you!" Lady Lesso screamed, pointing at Sophie, "Detention! Or what the students like to say... The Doom Room."


	13. Chapter 12 - Doom Room and Secrets

Doom Room

"Nooooo!" Sophie screamed, she knew the rumors. Many had came in fine, and came out crying, or with a broken bone. Sometimes, they didn't come out at all. The 'Wolves' dragged her to a dark room. They held out a piece of paper. This is what it read:

I, _ hereby agree to never speak of what happened in my time in the Doom Room. Only encourage others to not disobey. I, _ am hereby charged by:

Violence Harassment of Fellow Students

Harassment of a Fellow Teacher

Unsportsmanlike Behavior

Hatred towards Many

Starting a Riot

I will agree as said above and to agree to accept my punishment with grace when I sign below.

Sophie gasped. It was like a death note! The 'Wolves' had written in her crimes. They gave her a pen to sign.

"I'm not signing!" Sophie screamed.

"Often people say this. So, you can either sign it, or walk the halls naked for a week. Your choice." a Wolf spat. Sophie gasped and grabbed the pen. She signed and wrote her name. Then theywalked out of the room, and barred the doors. The windows... There weren't any. Sophie gasped as years rolled down her face, the room was gastly and she could be killed! Possibly. A huge man came out. He had tattoos all down his right arm, and long hair and a gruff log beard as well. His hair was a deep black and his eyes were swollen and red. Sophie assumed they were grey. He wore denim and leather, and was at least six foot five. Sophie turned an ran, but had her hands cuffed above her head.

"They call me the beast. You'll soon find out why." said the man, muttering something after. Sophie swore he said, "For the second time." But that wasn't possible. Sophie gasped and the beast lifted her head up and snarled.

"Aren't you a luscious peach." he spat.

"Stop!" Sophie yelled, "You'll leave marks!"

The beast stopped. "Usually it takes beating to find weakness." he said, and went to his wall... Full of weapons. Axes, swords, whips... He had them all. Sophie screamed as his hand neared the whip... He chose an ax instead. Sophie blanched. He lifted his ax.

"No!" she shouted, "Please!"

He stopped for a moment, "It's the Never way." he said softly, and the ax crashed down. Sophie dropped down in sobs. In her hands were eight inches of gold spun hair. She felt her hair, still golden, but now cut uneven, one side at her ears, the other at her shoulders. The back was jagged with a mixture of lengths.

"Get out." said the beast, "Unless you want to be whipped." Sophie fled like she was being chased by a bear... Or so the beast thought. Sophie appeared next to him five minutes later when he was washing the bloody handcuffs. He turned, only to see Sophie chain him up on the door. "Payback time." Sophie said, eyes darkening. She looked up at him, eyes flashing red.

"I hope you can take a whipping."

LINEBREAK CUZ I AM WRITING THIS IN NOTES

Agatha sobbed, Dalila beside her.

"It's gonna be ok." Dalila said. Agatha pushed her away. Dalila looked at her sympathetically. Agatha glared.

"So kind." Dalila said sarcastically, "Anyways. I'm kinda tired... Mmm... Goodnight..."

With that, she fell on her bed and fell asleep. Agatha pushed herself to her bed and lay looking at the ceiling patterned with cupids and flowers. Suddenly Agatha looked closer and saw a tile was broken. Slightly moved to the side. Now, these tiles weren't small, if you stood upright, it was big enough so you could fit in it. This is what Agatha did. She slid it open and clambered in. She slid the tile back and slowly crawled forward before falling on something leafy and green... And Dalila woke up five minutes later to an empty room.

"Agatha?"

LINEBREAK

Sophie unfurled the whip and whipped it at the ground. It almost sounded as if it was whipping the air. Sophie looked up at his willing eyes. Sophie whipped him once and saw this huge man whimper in pain. She whipped him twice and saw him bleed. After five minutes his back was full of blood and his face showed pain.

"Kill me now." he said, as devoid as sympathy as Sophie was of mercy. She unhooked his chains and pushed him into the water, watching him choke on the water. The Enlightened know when to stop.

"Well I do. I stop when my victim is dead." Sophie thought, walking out back to her school. Her wrong school.

LINEBREAK

Agatha stifled a scream. She was on a... Beanstalk? Huh? Agatha climbed down and saw taxidermined animals and a pumpkin carriage. She also saw many paintings. No lights were on, but Agatha's eyes adjusted. She could see fine now. Wait. She saw a plaque at the bottom of the beanstalk. It read: KILLIAN OF NETHERBROOKE Agatha gasped... It was just a plant dedicated to this boy right? Right? Each of these animals had a plaque. So did the carriage. Her theory of dedication to people continued until... The boxes. Nothing much, just a short wood pillar with glass around it. Except that the things in them included notebooks, tests, capes and pajamas. And Agatha couldn't believe her eyes. The test she was looking at (that had an A+) was signed...

Agatha of Woods Beyond

LINEBREAK

So... Last update for ten days. I am leaving in approx. 6 hours. Bye!


	14. Chapter 13 - Secrets and Lies

**Got back from trip! Update in next chapter.**

Agatha gasped... Sure enough, the test had her perfect handwriting. She felt woozy... Why was the room spinning? Her head felt odd too. Everything was blurry... She couldn't keep her eyes open... Agatha stuffed the test into her dress before passing out and landing on a pedestal. Professor Dovey ran into the room just as she crashed. Agatha was in a pool of blood, having crashed down in glass. Her arm was twisted in an odd way.

"She found the Gallery!" Dovey whispered. She picked Agatha up and rushed her to the school nurse. A different one from the cafeteria.

"Dr. Reed, I hope you can take care of her." Dovey said, handing her Agatha. An hour or two later Agatha had her arm cleaned and in a cast. She woke up and found the cast. Since it was bent at the elbow, Agatha could still cross her arms and look grumpy. Professor Dovey walked in.

"Good timing." Agatha thought. Her professor walked towards her.

"Agatha."

"Yes?" Agatha asked.

"We need to... Talk."

"About what?"

"I know you saw and took that test."

"Oh..." Agatha said, trying not to look guilty.

"And I need to do something to you." Professor Dovey said. Agatha frowned. Where was she going with this?

"Uh. Ok." Agatha stammered. Professor Dovey reached into her pocket and brought out a small, burlap bag. She brought out a purple powder and waited for most of it to sift through her fingers. Agatha sat there. Professor Dovey faced her, put her hand to her lips and blew... The next thing Agatha knew, she was lying on her bed with a cast on her arm.

LINEBREAK

Dalila was lying on her bed. Broken arm on her stomach, her hair sprawled around her and eyes stared up at the ceiling. Agatha lay beside her,getting up. She looked groggy.

"Nnn... I feel kind of groggy... What happened?"

"Oh. Don't really know. Dovey just said she found you sprawled across the floor and your arm looked broken. You know what happened next." Dalila answered.

"Nurse and then here."

"Right." Dalila said. The two sat there for a while.

"So..." Agatha said, attempting to break the silence. "Where you from?"

"Oh. Gavaldon." Dalila said. Agatha frowned.

"What? You mean like, in the middle of no where, Endless Woods Gavaldon?" Agatha asked.

"Uh... Yeah. Why?"

"Because SER only takes two transfers every four years. One Enlightened, one Rebel."

"Apparently not all the time. This time it took two Enlighters."

"And a Rebel." Agatha answered.

"Huh?"

"Sophie."

"Oh. I figured she was from Bloodbrook or Piffle Paff Hills." Dalila frowned.

"Well... She's not." Agatha said, creating tension...

A new voice entered and broke it.

"Hello Broken Arm Buddies!" called a peppy voice. Agatha looked up and saw Kiko.

"You look happy." Agatha said, finally smiling.

"I am!" Kiko squealed.

"Spill girlfriend!" Dalila grinned.

"Tristan talked to me!"

"Really? What'd he say?" Dalila asked, intrigued.

"Oh." Kiko said, face falling. "Just small chat."

"Love has to start somewhere." Agatha said, taking her hand.

"Yeah. Except after talking to me he went and asked Beatrix to walk."

"You need to find a new crush immediately." Agatha groaned. Dalila giggled.

LINEBREAK

Tedros was sitting on his bed. What was wrong with him? He had everything. He had the hottest girl in school (Beatrix), popularity, great friends, and looks. Sure he had some... Family problems but that was wasn't his fault and he didn't have any other problems... Right? He put his head in his hands. His friends had left for breakfast. He was hungry, but he had heavy thinking. He looked in the mirror across from his bed. Crystal blue eyes looked back. He shook his mussed golden hair. Everyday he felt this. Everyday something was missing. Usually he could keep it down, but today it all came pouring out.

"Stay strong." he muttered, reaching for his Enlighter jacket, red eyes brimming with tears.

"Stay strong."

LINEBREAK

Agatha walked to her table with Sophie. She was already there. Sophie immediately started their usual routine - stealing Agatha's lunch. Agatha swatted her and just as Sophie's hand neared Agatha's apple pie, a boy came through the doors. Tedros. Agatha groaned. Sophie moaned as he sat with Beatrix.

"Oh Agatha..." Sophie moaned.

"What?" Agatha said, slumping against her chair.

"I need Tedros!"

"Why?"

"We're true loves! I can feel it... Like an aura or something. I'm drawn to him."

"Whatever." Agatha said, rolling her eyes.

"Come on! I'll help you prank Beatrix so bad! I can just think of all the things I'd hate! Or... Or... I won't steal your lunch anymore! Or what about... Uh... Cleaning your clothes for a month! Or working! Or-"

"Oh I'll help!" Agatha cackled.

"You will?!" Sophie squealed.

"Yes. IF you'll clean my clothes for a month. I'm running out." Agatha said. Sophie laughed.

"Besides. If you'd actually work for something, I can tell you really want it." Agatha laughed, laugh sounding less like a witch's and more like... Tinkly bells ringing in a perfect meadow with spring fairies prancing about... Sophie ignored it and increased the volume of her laugh, drawing attention to everyone, for her laugh sounded like butterflies flitting around in a crystal waterfall. Tedros smiled. And Sophie saw. They both blushed and turned away. Sophie only thought two words.

"You're mine."

* * *

That day in survival, Agatha had tried to help Sophie but Sophie kept saying all she needed Agatha to do was draw her away to give her a reason to leave if things got awkward.

"We're learning self defence today!" Yuba called. Sophie yawned and buffed her nails. Beatrix did the same.

"Chaddik and Ravan!" Yuba said after explaining how it worked (Use the rules! I will intervene before anyone gets hurt.). Chaddik threw punches and kicks but Ravan swerved more and did less punches and kicks, but when he did fight, he was strong. Eventually Ravan won.

"Sophie and... Tedros!" Yuba shouted.

"A little unfair for _some_ one..." Beatrix sighed, glaring. Agatha closed her eyes and hoped Sophie would come out... Alive that is. Tedros got into fighting position. Sophie attempted to copy but had a hard time... Tedros had taken off his shirt to spar.

"Now remember Tedros, I've put a sp- I mean I've put something on Sophie so she has the same strength as you, so don't treat her differently." Yuba said. He nodded.

"Spar!"

Sophie tried kicks but her dress kept flipping up, landing smirks and whistles from spectators. Sophie tried punches but they hurt her knuckles. And bellyflops would NOT be attractive. Five minutes later Sophie had avoided most of Tedros' blows, but one more hit and she was done.

"GO SOPHIE!" Agatha screamed, landing glares from both SE and SR. Sophie, suddenly motivated, knew she wanted to beat Tedros... Er... prove herself to him. Just as Tedros missed his punch Sophie saw a chance and punched him in the eye so hard he sailed over other number's flags... Just as Sophie started a victory dance, she heard a groan. Agatha walked up to her.

"What'd I do? Did I win?" Sophie asked.

"Uh... Good and yes and no." Agatha smirked.

"Well?"

"Tedros landed in boar dung." Agatha snorted. Sophie had the look of horror.

* * *

Tedros was in the bathroom with his mates. They had clips on their noses and Tedros was in a towel right now. He'd just taken a shower. His mates laughed and playfully poked him about how Sophie had beat him. He glared as he wrung the dung out of his ears. Tedros took his clothes and walked into a stall. He changed and walked out. He soon joined his friends as they playfully plotted revenge...

* * *

"I'm gonna go work my charm!" Sophie squealed. Agatha called after her but Sophie ignored her. Agatha knew it was too early. Besides, she'd just punched him into dung. Even she wouldn't want to talk to someone who'd just done that.

That day Sophie tried to sit with him at lunch but Enlighter Girls crowded him instead. She tried to get to him at Survival but Beatrix stuck to him like glue. ("He's MY boyfriend.") and finally Sophie gave up and walked up to him.

"Can we talk?" Sophie asked.

"About what?" Tedros asked, mad about what had happened. Sophie had already done many things to him. Yet he was still drawn to her... Oh well.

"Yeah? And why would you want to talk to MY boyfriend?" Beatrix glared.

"Because we're friends you buzzing gnat!" Sophie yelled.

"Oh yeah? Prove it." Tedros spat, walking away. Beatrix was gabbing to him again and tried to plant a kiss on his cheek, but drew away once she smelled him. Sophie groaned.

 **AFTER CLASS**

"It's the hair!" Sophie sobbed.

"It's not the hair." Agatha answered, "You need to make him like you first!"

"Then again, he didn't say no..."

"Listen to me! You want your prince without doing the work, but I can help!"

"Since when?!"

"Since I read this." Agatha said, planting a book down on the table. It read: SECRETS TO GETTING YOUR ONE AND ONLY.

"I thought it was just a joke but its not. Look!" Agatha squealed, flipping the pages.

"O. M. G. Lets go to the library!" Sophie yelled jumping up to go to the library. Agatha laughed and ran. Her shoe slipped off.

"Agh! I tried wearing my boots but the teachers complained and now I gotta wear flats now."

"Oh just get it on so we can go!" Sophie laughed.


	15. Chapter 14 - The Empress's New Clothes

**BOOK THREE CAME OUT! I couldn't get a signed one unfortunately... Oh well.**

 **Double update today. Missed so many days. Wrote this on my trip when we were on the road. Also, does anyone know where you can find the book in Canada? Thx.**

Sophie had been pep talked the last night about what to do to get HIM.

"Flaunt your strengths. Parade competing suitors. Lastly, actions speak louder than words." Agatha said.

"Huh?"

"Augh! You heard me."

"Yeah. But I don't have competing suitors, I can't flaunt anything in a potato sack, and the last time I used actions instead of words, Tedros ended up in a pile of dung!" Sophie moaned.

"But... You have beauty and cunning, using actions instead of words means not speaking to him, so you can just steer clear of him. And, don't say Tedros doesn't have competitors for you. Hort's sent you a few loving glares. Haven't you seem him puffing his chest around you?" Agatha snorted. Sophie thought for a minute. Actually, she had. But she'd always thought he was just being weird.

"Sophie." Agatha said, and Sophie raised her emerald green eyes.

"Show him Sophie. The Sophie I know. The real Sophie."

LINEBREAK

Sophie skipped all morning classes and spent all her time in her room. Agatha ignored her disappearance. Her arm was still annoying her so she had to use her left hand to eat, write etc. She gave up after two bites.

"Oh come on Agatha, it's not that bad." Dalila reasoned. Agatha glared.

"Easy for you to say. You broke your left arm."

Kiko just took tiny bites.

"Anyone know what Beatrix is talking about?"

The two ignored her.

"So? You should learn to cope. It's not my fault I broke it!"

"Oh yeah! Then-"

"Oh come on!" someone said. It wasn't Kiko. Agatha and Dalila looked up to see Beatrix gabbing off to Tedros. As usual.

They leaned in to hear Beatrix say, "We should be sorry for someone like that. I mean, she believes she's sm-"

Her voice stopped mouth dropped. Tedros turned. Beatrix NEVER stopped. After the sight Tedros saw, everyone looked too and froze. Finally, Agatha, Dalila and Kiko looked up. All of their mouths dropped too. Sophie was sauntering into the cafeteria, jagged hair recut into a slick bob. Her peach skin had returned it's glow and was now tanned as well. Her black sack had been restyled into a spaghetti strap slick black dress, shiny and new. Her pumps had been restyled and fixed even higher than before. She had even dyed them hot pink. Her nails and lips shared that color, and her eyes had been painted a softer, more subtle pink. Her eyelashes looked longer, her eyes looked greener, and overall, Sophie looked stunning. Her hot pink lips curved into a smirk as she sashayed to... Hort. Sophie had thought over her whole plan last night.

ITALIC

I'll flaunt my strengths. I have many, obviously. Mostly beauty. Anyway my goal: Make the boys drool. New outfit, hair and shoes! Oh yes. Unfortunately my outfit will have to be black since SR has uniforms, but oh well. And parade competing suitors... Eucalyptus! Hort had recently started smelling awful, so I don't want to smell him... And the last ones easy. Just make it look like I am absolutely LOVING Hort. Ha. I am SUCH a good actor.

END

Sophie nuzzled Hort while he smiled dumbly. She could still see boys sneaking her glances. Tedros snuck a couple too. Sophie had to keep in a grin. Finally, the bell rang. Sophie stood, arms wrapped around Hort's puny arm.

"Stay with me at ALL times Hort..." Sophie smiled. Hort just smiled, drool escaping. Sophie hid a grimace. Off to class.

LINEBREAK

Agatha was back in History. Professor Sader stood at the podiumy thingy, still clinging to it. He looked like he had more wrinkles... Everyone got older everyday, every minute, every second... But you don't age like that. A couple days and Sader had already sprouted ten more wrinkles. Agatha was the only one that noticed, it seemed. Everyone else was busy passing notes (not secretively), and getting caught somehow. Agatha figured his hearing made up for his sight. No more running out of the room for Professor Sader. He taught the class. That was all.

"And Ella turned into a very independent woman. While her two sisters ended up sweeping floors for not only being not smart, but for lacking in kindness, grace, and attention. However, they certainly didn't lack in ego." Professor Sader said as Agatha groaned. Her writing looked like someone had took a knife and tore through the paper with it. The class finally ended, and Agatha got up to leave.

"Agatha. Please stay for a moment." Professor Sader called. Beatrix smirked and whispered among her friends. Agatha nervously walked up to him.

"Uh, yeah?" Agatha asked.

"I noticed you were having problems writing with your left hand."

"Yes."

"You won't be getting good grades with chicken scratches like that."

"I know."

"You need some help writing."

"What? No, I'm fine!" Agatha protested-

"Beatrix." Sader said.

"Huh?"

"Beatrix." Sader repeated. "Will help you write. If she starts writing not what you are whispering, give a shout. I believe she needs both an ego check, and a punishment for writing 17 notes in class today."

Agatha stifled a laugh and put on her best serious face. "Ok."

"I know you want to laugh. Just laugh." Sader smiled. Agatha just started laughing, it filled the room. Sader smiled.

"You can go."

And Agatha did. She was too busy laughing to realize that Sader's eyes turned down and his smile turned into a frown.

LINEBREAK

Sophie had nuzzled Hort all day long. However, she had a pop quiz so she got a break from him for an hour.

 _You meet an old peddler man in the woods. You:_

 _A) Smile and greet him like an old friend._

 _B) Glare, but pass. He's not worth it._

 _C) Punch him.  
_

 _D) Pretend you never saw him._

Sophie chose D. She hated old men as much as she hated old crones.

 _It's a storm outside and a woman asks for shelter in trade of a rose. You:_

 _A) Say, "Sorry, no. Mother said not to talk to strangers."_

 _B) Smack the woman and her gift. What kind of trade includes a damn rose?_

 _C) Say no._

 _D) Slam the door on the woman mid sentence._

Sophie chose A. She didn't like old crones.

 _You are stranded in a forest. How do you eat?_

 _A) Mostly on berries, only on meat if you have to._

 _B) Always eat meat._

 _C) Always eat berries._

 _D) Mostly on meat, only on berries if you have to._

Well that one was a no brainer. She was vegetarian.

 _You have a choice for a pet. You chose:_

 _A) The bat._

 _B) The bunny._

 _C) The rat._

 _D) None. You hate animals._

Hate animals? She loved animals! After all they were intelligent creatures, correct? And they're cute. Sophie chose B). She continued the rest in the same spirit.

* * *

 **Agatha: Hello?**

 **NAG03: Oh hi! Haven't seen you for a while.**

 **Sophie: That's because you've pushed us down... down... deep into the dark part of your soul... You've forgotten us... You've-**

 **NAG03: I get it.**

 **Agatha: Good!**

 **NAG03: Okay. Hi.**

 **Agatha and Sophie, smiling: Hi!**

 **NAG03: Bye. I'm busy.**

 **Agatha and Sophie: Huh?**


	16. Chapter 15 - Wishes and Descisions

**Hello! Everyone, guess what?! This story has 1 000+ views! How shall I celebrate? You guys review and decide... Contest? 3 000 word chapter? 10 facts about myself? Or another idea. Shoot me some A and some Q!**

 **LATER**

 **Sorry! I have been busy and with no wifi or time. But, top things that happened since I last updated:**

 **1) I GOT SGE 3!**

 **2) I READ SGE 3!**

 **3) I LOVED SGE 3!**

Agatha woke up in her dorm with Dalila. They both groaned when they remembered their arms were broken. But Agatha lightened up when she remembered she now had her own personal slave in Sader's class. YES! After breakfast, Agatha and Dalila headed down to their first class.

 **Professor Sader's Class**

"Professor Anemone has fallen ill. I'll be taking over what would have been her class. A quiz." Professor Sader said. "Beatrix, I trust you finished yours early like I told you to."

"Yes Professor Sader. But could you please tell me why? I mean, why couldn't I do it in class?" Beatrix asked, pretending to be a perfect student.

"Because you will be helping Agatha today. Giselle, your 'notes' buddy, will be helping Dalila."  
Beatrix gasped.

"But- but- she's... HER! She's such a-"

"BEATRIX." Professor Sader said, standing up. Beatrix quieted, but glared at Agatha.

"If you do not write or do as Agatha asks you to, I'll put you in the girl's bathrooms instead." Prof. Sader said. Beatrix glared and pressed her lips together. This quiz was like the one that Sophie had taken yesterday.

 _You go to prom with your second choice. However, when you get there, your first choice, of whom you're madly in love with asks you to dance. You:_

 _a) Tell him that if he wanted to go to the dance with you, he should have asked you._

 _b) Dump your date and go with your first choice._

 _c) Ask your date what he's comfortable with._

 _d) Bump into your date and blame it on him so you can go with your first choice._

Agatha chose c while Beatrix gabbed on about how she chose b and how her first choice was Tedros, so of course she'd want to with Tedros right?

 _You planned everything for your prom, however, when you wake up, you find a giant zit on your head. You:_

 _a) Scream and tell everyone not to go._

 _b) Cover it up with a stylish, and fancy, bandana._

 _c) Go to the dance. It's just a zit._

 _d) Go to the dance and tell everyone that it's a giant bruise from falling._

Agatha chose c again while Beatrix gaped at her. Agatha knew Beatrix's choice without her even telling. She'd have chosen a.

 _You're walking to the dance. You notice she is in desperate need for a mint. You:_

 _a) Kindly suggest a mint without telling her of her foul breath._

 _b) Keep going without telling her. You'll enjoy watching her be embarrassed._

 _c) Tell her not to go to the dance without telling her why._

 _d) Tell her immediately of her breath._

Agatha chose d. And so she continue to tell Beatrix of her answers, as vice versa. Agatha finished first and handed it in. However, when Beatrix left, she'd used her left arm to jot notes down under each question, even though the writing looked like chicken scratches.

Agatha was about to leave when she heard a soft lemony voice call her back.

"Agatha."

Agatha turned. That voice was NOT Professor Sader. It wasn't even Anemone. It was Dovey.

"What the-"

"Come here." Dovey said. Agatha did as she was told.

"Everyone's answers were vain, vicious, and definitely not honourable." she sighed. Agatha, confused, nodded.

"Except yours." Dovey said. She held up Agatha's quiz. Every answer was marked wrong, but at the top it read, 100%. Dovey pointed to her chicken scratch. It looked cleaner than she remembered...

"Now... On question three, the mint one, you wrote underneath it: At least bad breath is temporary. Ugly is forever."

"Um... Yes?" Agatha asked.

"You wish to be beautiful."

"Well... Everyone does, but for me it's impossible."

"What did you think of Beatrix when you first met her?" Dovey asked.

"I don't know. She was beautiful."

"And now?"

"She's revolting."

"Has she gotten less beautiful?"

"Well, no but-"

"So beauty only lasts a glance?"

"Not if you're a good person-"

"So it's what's good that counts? I thought you said it was beauty." Dovey smiled. Agatha didn't. She just gaped.

"Agatha dear. If you could have anything in the world, what would it be?" Dovey asked. Agatha fumbled for an answer, but stopped.

"For me to be with Sophie forever." Agatha said. Much to her dismay, Dovey frowned.

"And next to that?"

"Sophie's safety."

"And?"

"For Sophie to make new friends."

"What about a wish for yourself?" Dovey asked, obviously getting annoyed. The reason to Agatha unknown by all costs, but quite known to her teacher.

Agatha thought for a minute, and Dovey brightened...

"For Beatrix to go crawl back to hell."

Dovey frowned again.

"That's neither Good nor for yourself." she said, now it was Agatha's turn to frown.

"Although, I'd like to reward you with a prize for getting 100%" Dovey said, realizing Agatha was obviously not getting it.

Meanwhile, Agatha's head rushed with ideas like the Mississipi river.

 _Eating candy? Personal slave? Payback on Tedros? Letting Sophie come to Good? Or what abou-_

"A trip to the Groom Room." Dovey smiled. Agatha's brightened posture immediately slumped again, and if the idea of a prize had lead to a smile, it certainly wouldn't now.

"Come with me." Prof. Dovey grinned, waving her hand. Agatha had no choice but to traipse after her teacher, if she didn't, she'd get detention for a month.

* * *

Sader walked through the halls. He stopped.

"Hello Lady Lesso."

Lady Lesso walked out, she wore a tight, black French braid, a purple pencil skirt, a black top, and a purple blazer. On her feet were sharp black heels.

"August." Lady Lesso said, and Sader was simply happy to be acknowledged.

"I don't have much time." Sader said.

"How much?" Lady Lesso said, getting worried.

"Two weeks at most." Sader replied. Lady Lesso opened her mouth. Suddenly, a voice came out and it wasn't hers.

"Well at least let the students have a ball then."

Lady Lesso's head turned to the right, whipping the air. Clarissa stepped out.

"No time for that." Lesso snapped.

"Ball on the first week, Trial on the next."

"Good to me." Sader said. Lesso reluctantly nodded. Fast descicon. Good. Time was what they needed.


	17. Sorry! Please Read

**Hey everyone, you probably all hate me for not updating in like, a couple months... But I haven't lost interest, it's just that to upload them, I need my text to be in Verdana, and I already wrote a bunch of chapters in my notes on my iPod, and te closest I can get it to is a larger font, helvetica. I have realized I can change the font when in desktop mode, but it crashes when I try.**

 **Usually when I want to update from my iPod, I send my chapter to my email, change the font on there, and then update it on the computer.**

 **Why not do that now?**

 **Because we have te family computer away.**

 **Why not use mine?**

 **Because I can hardly open ANYTHING without it crashing.**

 **TO AUTHORS: If you can change the font, maybe I can send I to you and then you send it to me?**

 **TO EVERYONE: If any of you know a website to change fonts, or any ideas, please review this, or email me at madhatter654**

 **Until I find a solution, ALL my stories will be on hold.**

 **Sorry!**

 **~NAG03**


	18. CELEBRATE

**HELLO EVERYONE! I am SUPER happy today because I have good news...**

 **I got a new computer! You know what that means readers, MORE CHAPTERS! I will start updating once school starts - when I use my computer. I homeschool cx**

 **Meaning, more chapters in a couple of days! Finally right?**

 **I will be updating all the chapters I have stocked up :) Don't be disappointed if your story you are reading gets only one chapter more, there'll be plenty on the way! AND I will be writing more often now that school starts, as I can write the chapters straight on the website from my new computer. So you can look forward to my chapters after school!**

 **Nerd**


	19. Opinions Please

**Hi guys, before I write more chapters, I want your guy's ideas.**

 **I reread a couple of the chapters to refresh my memory and realized there's a lot of gaps (in my opinion) and a lot of stuff I don't like, and my writing isn't very good in some of it.**

 **So, review your opinions: Should I restart the story, but with the same storyline and characters, but better writing, more detail, and more depth, or continue this one? I'm not really happy with this one so far.**

 **Review your opinions please! I know I promised some chapters, but my iPod has been deleting my chapters which I had stored in my notes, so I have to rewrite them anyways. Let me know what you think :)**


	20. The End and the New Beginning

**SGE IRL is on delay. I am currently writing a new version of this story, it will be called something like "Modern Life at the School for Good and Evil" or something like that.**

 **I will not update until I have caught that story up to this one, and a little ahead ;)**

 **Thank you for your patience,**

 **NerdyArtistGirl03**


End file.
